


Zack Fair Fic Dump!

by ruruie



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: 1st chapter is f/m, 2nd chapter gender not specified, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gen, Insecure Zack Fair, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Top Zack Fair, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, it's on a balcony, well semi public
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruie/pseuds/ruruie
Summary: Here is where I will dump all my lovely little fics about best boy Zack Fair!I write these as warm ups, so I will post sporadically, however none of them will be a story spread across multiple chapters, so all can be read as a one shot! Not all will be smutty, just most. I just think Zack needs some lovin'. Have fun!
Relationships: Zack Fair/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Eager to Please

Zack the puppy, always eager to please. That truly was his goal in life, and that didn't falter when it came to you. Nights together usually ended in sex, which was no surprise. Being under the thumb of Shinra was commonplace for those that resided in Midgar, no matter the person's occupation, and with that came stress galore. To relieve said stress (and whatever pent up energy Zack had at the end of the day), sex was the easiest and most enjoyable option.

Tonight, he was "taking charge." His words, exactly, though you were certain you'd still be the one pulling the strings. Zack, boisterous and loud, was still insecure when it came to certain things. His resolve faltered when it came to sex, and that meant you took the lead, guiding him where needed. Didn't help either he had a few quirks about him. You suspected he had a thing for degrading himself, though you wouldn't press the issue. And, if you were honest, it made him even more eager to please, and that never ended badly.

As you were lowered to the bed, back against the mattress, lips trailed down your body, from the small kisses behind your ear, the lingering sucks and bites to your neck, to soft kisses to your breasts before one nipple was poised between his lips. Your hands combed through his hair, breathy moans escaping you, as one of his hands reached up to play with the unoccupied bud not being sucked on. Looking down, those lovely, electric eyes stared back, wide and blown.

"Am I doing good?" Was his first question, and you knew what Zack was looking for. A nod was all you gave, teasing him in that small way. He groaned in response, taking his free hand and running it down your side. His callused fingers slipped beneath the band of your underwear, hovering just above your core. Part of you wanted to buck up, have his fingers meet you, but you knew how to play the game to get even more than what you were hoping for.

"Please, can I touch you? I want to make you feel so good." Zack had stopped playing with your nipples to lean up, his face so close to your own.

"You always make me feel good. You're the best." That made him really groan, his fingers tamping down to circle your clit. While it played right into what he wanted to hear, it wasn't a lie. He was truly the best. First class treatment all the way.

"Does it feel good? Do I make you feel good?" The probing questions almost made you giggle, were it not for the pressure building up. Truly masterful, he had moved, slipping two fingers inside, his thumb still playing with that sensitive bud. Nonetheless, it was still part of what he wanted.

Zack had never outright said he loved being praised, but you figured it out so quickly. Though, if it hadn't been for him fishing for compliments any time you two were intimate, it may have taken a slight bit longer.

"You make me feel so, so, so good -- aaahh!" His fingers curled right in the moment the last word left your lips, finding that gummy spot of nerves. Pace relentless, Zack kept going with skillful speed, the pressure bursting and the first of many orgasms overtook you. Skillful fingers went in and out, helping you ride out that orgasm, Zack's soft smile guiding you through.

Pulling his fingers out, Zack stuck them inside his mouth, licking them clean. He once said he did it so he wouldn't get the bed dirty, but he never thought about all the other parts of sex that did just that, with sheets needing to be done more than usual.

"Did I do good enough to...?" He never finished his question, but from the way he guiding your panties down your body, you knew what he wanted. Allowing him to throw them to the side, you cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a long, heated kiss, distracting him enough to reposition yourself and line up before reaching down to slide his boxers down and stroke him. He was painfully hard, the precum slicking your hand, his moans getting buried in your mouth. Breaking the kiss, he took his boxers off all the way, throwing them into some corner of the room to be discovered some other day.

Getting back into position, you stroked him again, leaning up on one elbow to whisper in his ear. "You never finished asking, Zack. What do you want to do to me?"

He groaned, but not from pleasure. Hiding his face in your neck, he took a deep breath in. "I --ah-- I wanna be inside you. I wanna make you feel even better. Am I worthy of that?"

His insecurities never really revealed themselves too often, and it often came out when he wanted to be slightly in charge. If you were being honest, you weren't worthy of what was about to come your way, but you weren't going to admit that right now, not when he was one phrase away from stretching you open and pounding you into the mattress.

"You're the only person worthy of that, because you're absolutely perfect." It took him a moment to process that, but when he did your hand was moved away and his head was teasing at your entrance, slipping in painfully slow. Feet planted on the mattress, you rolled your hips forward, pushing him in deeper, throwing your head back as he filled you up. The stretch never hurt, you were always too worked up for it to, but you still felt it no matter how many times you let him in. Once he was all in, your legs wrapped around his hips, anchoring yourself in the only way you knew how.

Sex like this was primal. One hand gripped your hip while the other stabilized him as he began thrusting. Years of Shinra training made his body a well oiled machine for many tasks, and this was one. His hips met yours in rough slams, but the brutal pace was welcomed. There was just something right about holding onto him for dear life while let his inhibitions go.

Egging him on never helped either.

"So, so, so good Zack. Fuck--you're so good!" Variations of that fell from your lips every now and then. And when it did, you were treated to a loud moan from Zack and a quickened pace. The hand on your hip found its way back to your clit, rubbing and playing with it, sending you over the edge for the second time. Then a third. And continued on until it was becoming uncomfortable. Each time Zack slowed down, let you ride it out and come back full force before he continued. He was thoughtful in that way, making sure you were well taken care of before he even thought of himself. It's part of what made him an almost perfect lover.

"Zack, baby," you combed through his hair once again, the signal for him to slow down, "too much, mmmm, yeah way too much." Your voice was rough and tired, worn down from his work. His forehead touched your own as he nodded, letting up and allowing his pace to change, focusing on chasing his own pleasure for the moment. Coming undone, he let out one last moan, emptying himself inside you, slumping down in exhaustion once he was spent.

Holding him tight, you never really paid any attention to how heavy he was on top of you, just that he was content in your arms, still inside, waiting for when he could move again.

"I'm gonna pull out, okay? I'll be right back." His own voice was rough and tired, and all you managed was a soft "mmmm" in return. Getting up, he walked into the bathroom and returned a warm, wet washcloth, cleaning you up.

"Hey, (Y/n)?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not, like, faking all that when we do it, right?"

A small giggle accompanied the soft smile on your face. "Zack, do you know how many girls would die for this treatment? The entire time, all you did was do anything to make me feel good. So no, I faked absolutely zero percent of that."

"Whew," he flopped on the bed next to you, clearly exhausted, "good. I just...I know I love it when you praise me--"

"An understatement, really--"

"But, I also want it to be real, ya know?"

Curling up to him, head resting on his chest, you nodded, understanding his fears. Unlike the rest of SOLDIER, he didn't participate in gossip, but he certainly heard it, and surely tales of many a faked orgasm abounded.

"Trust me, if you were to brag no one would believe you. But, believe this. You're a god among men when it comes to sex."

His heart beat quickened and he shifted slightly. It was your turn to groan. "Really, Zack? You're hard AGAIN!?"

"What!? That was like...the best compliment ever!"


	2. Oral Fixation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's gender is not specified, so it can be whatever gender you want!

Midgar nights were about as bright as day time. Nothing really distinguished them from each other, other than the neon signs shining a little brighter. Fog, steam, no definitely just putrid smog, rose up into the air and made the night just a little more hazy. Just the right atmosphere to lean over the balcony and have a cigarette.

Under the rotting pizza, this was really the only reason you had to spend more time than necessary outside. The city did have a certain charm, you couldn't deny that, but it was not a place worth savoring for very long. Still, admiring it while smoking was somewhat of an excuse.

Hearing the balcony door slide open, you smiled, knowing what kind of whining would be heard in a moment.

"Awwww, (Y/n)! I told you to stop smoking those. Angeal told me they ruin your lungs."

Turning to your side, you saw Zack lean over the balcony as well, looking out onto the Midgar lights. It was a rare night off for him, and you were happy to be able to spend it together.

"He may be right, but the smog isn't doing anyone any favors either. So, may as well enjoy what's killing me."

"Pfft, I guess. At least they smell better than the smog. But why even start the habit anyway?"

Answering honestly wouldn't do you any favors. Going into a long discussion on the crippling oppression of Shinra and the dismal outlook it gave you on life would just...well it's Zack. He wouldn't get it. But you supposed that's why you we're so enthralled by him. Nothing got him down, and if it did, he bounced right back up, chomping at the bit and ready to take on the challenge.

"Ever heard of an oral fixation?" His immediate blush was answer enough, but the biting of the inside of his cheek sealed it. He has heard it before, and he definitely knows the implication.

"You, uh, you...you got one?" His nerves were clearly fried, and you were certain he was imagining some less than family friendly things.

You nodded, tossing your cigarette into the ash tray and stepped closer. "Sure do. If you want me to quit," the finger you trailed down his chest got his heart beat racing and the audible gulp he made almost made you break character, "I can you use you to get my fix."

Like a cartoon, he stuttered and stumbled, flailing his arms when you lowered to your knees in front of him.

"What!? Whoa!" His voice lowered and he leaned down. "Out here!? You live on the second floor, someone could see!"

Snickering, you shrugged, not hearing a "no" from him, like you typically would if you suggested something he really wasn't into. Unzipping his pants, you smirked at the sight of his half hard member. "It's Midgar. Remember on Loveless, just the other day--"

"Alright, fair point. But I'm already half hard and I don't want to think about busting up back alley loving before I get my noodle wet."

Now that made you break. Laughing, it did ease some of the tension Zack had for sure, as he joined you a second later. "Okay, Fair, don't be silly or else it's not happening."

"Alright, alright--" Whatever he was about to say was cut off his a hiss as you gripped him, pumping him softly until he was completely hard. Licking up the bottom of his shaft, his hands found their way to your scalp, his soft eyes half lidded in lust. "Jeez (Y/n), w-warning next time?"

You shrugged, continuing on. One hand still pumping him, you took the head in your mouth, twirling your tongue on the tip. His fingers squeezed and his breathing picked up, all signs he trying to keep composure. That wouldn't do. Taking more of him in, your hand was still planted firmly at the base, soft hair under your palm and fingers. Hollowing your cheeks, you began the slow adjustment to him, going up and down in painfully slow movement.

The desired outcome was reached when he buckled forward a bit, leaning over you and letting out a long groan. Coming off him with a pop, the mischief was clear in your eyes. "Zaaaack, you can't be too loud. Someone will hear."

The teasing was evident in your voice, as you managed to elicit a glare from him. "Seriously? Come on, this was--shit!" His head was thrown back as he moaned, your mouth descending on him again. This time, adjustment complete, you took in most of his length, cheeks still hollow and your tongue dancing on the underside of his cock.

Removing your hand from the base, you were able to take him all in, looking up at him in the most innocent way you could with him seated in the back of your throat. Like some kind of answered prayer, he rolled his eyes and let out the most delicious, shaky moan you had ever heard him make. His fingers gingerly stroked your scalp, his expression begging. "Can I...Can I face fuck you?"

You nodded as best you could, and his hips immediately snapped forward. Luckily, you knew he could get worked up pretty quickly, so this wouldn't last more than five minutes. As he gripped your head and used your mouth, you held onto his legs, making sure no balcony accidents happened in this lovely moment.

And just as predicted, in less than five minutes he was spilling down your throat, pulling out quickly so you could swallow and breathe. Once you caught your breath and Zack zipped up his pants, you stood up and stretched, a little sore from the rough surface you knelt down on.

Laughing, you grabbed your lighter and cigarette pack to head back inside. "Shit, if you could come let me do that during my work breaks I might not have to smoke."

A smirk played on his lips, and Zack walked over to grab the lighter and pack. "That so? Well I guess you won't be needing these then! See you on your breaks!" Watching him walk back inside, your sore jaw dropped, not used to him being anything but flustered when it came to sex.

"Wait! Zack! What!?"


End file.
